Blog użytkownika:DragonsLove/I want to live my own life
thumb|398px|Taka sobie okładka na bloga.^^ 1. Wspomnienie ''- Oddawaj to! – krzyknął ktoś, przedzierając się przez bujne rośliny, które dawały o sobie znać… W dość bolesny sposób. – Ej, nie bądź taki! Zaczekaj! – w końcu właścicielowi głosu udało się wydostać z krzaków i ruszył w pościg za ,,złodziejem’’.'' Oboje biegli przed siebie nie patrząc nawet na siebie. Pierwszy, który uciekał miał niezły ubaw. Natomiast ten drugi mamrotał coś pod nosem i przygryzał co chwilę nerwowo wargę. Na piasku powstawały ślady stóp, które pozostawiali po sobie. W końcu sprawca całego zamieszania zatrzymał się i przyjrzał morzu. Coś musiało zwrócić jego uwagę, gdyż nie ruszał się, tylko wpatrywał swoimi dużymi oczami w niebieską taflę oceanu. Po chwili dołączył do niego ten drugi z ustami wykrzywionymi w uśmiechu, ale gdy spojrzał przed siebie, zmienił wyraz twarzy. Na brzegu siedziała dziewczyna o rudych prawie jak miedź włosach, które pod wpływem wiatru unosiły się lekko w górę. Były zapewne bardzo długie i ciężkie, że żywioł nie mógł ich wysoko unieść. Dziewczyna siedziała odwrócona tyłem, jakby o czymś myślała. Chłopak spojrzał na towarzysza i przytaknął głową. ''- No cóż, trzeba jej pomóc – postanowił i założył maskę, która zakrywała twarz tak, że tylko można było zobaczyć jego oczy. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, wyciągnął nieświadomie przed siebie dłoń. – Kim jesteś? – dziewczyna się odwróciła.'' ''- Twoim koszmarem…'' Zielonooki brunet usiadł na łóżku przerażony, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Niewiele ujrzał, ponieważ panował mrok, a w oddali było słychać ciche sapanie. Krople potu spływały po jego czole i policzkach, a dłonie stały się lodowate. Zasłonił nimi twarz i szepnął: - Co to było? - Koszmar? – usłyszał z oddali cichy szept. Zamarł. Szybko zdjął dłonie z twarzy i spojrzał w stronę dźwięku. - Odezwałaś się – powiedział wyraźnie ucieszony. - A co? Myślałeś, że nie potrafię mówić? - Tak… Może trochę… - Przykro mi, ale się pomyliłeś – odparł z sarkazmem kobiecy głos. Chłopak szybko zapalił świecę i podszedł do ściany, pod którą siedziała ów postać. Gdy oświetlił jej twarz, zobaczył lekki uśmiech na koralowych ustach dziewczyny. Zielone oczy, które w tej chwili spoglądały na niego tak… Nie mógł tego określić, ale czuł, że kryją jakiś sekret, który on chciał odkryć. Dziewczyna również mogła w tym momencie dokładnie przyjrzeć się młodzieńcu, choć miała do tego już nie raz okazję. Duże, zielone oczy różniące się odcieniem od jej, kasztanowe włosy z przebłyskiem rudego, które jak zwykle układały się w nieład i uśmiech, który tylko raz na dzień widywała u niego. - Nie jesteś za miła – mruknął, nie patrząc na nią, ale dobrze wiedział, że w tej chwili uśmiecha się pod nosem. - Jakiś ty mądry – powiedziała z udawanym zachwytem. – Dobra, co chcesz wiedzieć? - Co? – chłopak spojrzał na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i podrapał się lekko w głowę. – Skąd ty wiesz, że… - Mówisz, czy nie? - Eh, jesteś dziwna. Czasami myślę, że masz jakiś sekret, o którym boisz się powiedzieć dlatego, że wyda się na jaw. Jest jeszcze ten twój charakterek… - przestał, gdy spiorunowała go wzrokiem. - Jedno pytanie i ani jednego więcej. - Skąd jesteś? - Na to pytanie akurat nie mogę odpowiedzieć teraz – westchnęła. – Może dowiesz się za jakiś czas. - Widzę, że nie jesteś rozmowna. - Tak jak i ty – dodała uśmiechając się lekko. - Czyli mam rozumieć, że zostaniesz ze mną jeszcze kilka dni? – zapytał. Rudowłosa przytaknęła i zamknęła na chwilę oczy, opierając głowę o ścianę jaskini. Otwierając je, zamiast zielonookiego zobaczyła ciemność. 2. Przyjaciel czy wróg? Pierwsze promienie słońca dotarły do jaskini, oświetlając tym twarz bruneta, który spał w najlepsze. Nagle z głębi jaskini dało się słyszeć cichy pomruk, a po chwili i ryk. Czarny niczym noc, smok właśnie przebudzał się ze snu i przyzwyczajał do lekkiego światła, które wpadało do groty. Powoli wstał i rozłożył swoje kilkunastometrowe skrzydła, by po chwili je ponownie ułożyć w takiej pozycji, jakiej były przedtem. Spojrzał na dziewczynę śpiącą pod ścianą i prychnął, odwracając dumnie głowę. Tym razem swoje zielone oczy skierował w stronę chłopaka, który nawet nie drgnął. Podszedł do niego i pchnął w rękę, na co niestety nie reagował. Stworzenie postanowiło spróbować innej metody, która zawsze się sprawdzała. Wskoczył na niego i zaczął lizać, co od razu podziałało. - Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał, po czym usiadł i przetarł twarz. – Niegrzeczny smok – spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi. Smok zaśmiał się gardłowym pomrukiem i spojrzał przed siebie. - Wrrrrrrr – zielonooki wiedział, o co dokładnie mu chodziło, więc nie czkając ani chwili dłużej zadeklarował: - Poranny lot, Szczerbek? - Wrrraauuu – smok radośnie ryknął i skierował się w stronę drewnianego stolika, na którym znajdowało się siodło. Już po chwili oboje szybowali w chmurach, rozkoszując się widokiem, który był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Błękitne niebo, które jeszcze było trochę pociemniałe, wydawało się domem dla tej dwójki. Chłopak założył maskę i poklepał swojego przyjaciela po głowie. Smok mruknął cicho, jakby cieszył się tym jednym dotykiem swojego jeźdźca i zanurkował w dół z szybkością światła. Brunet już od dawna musiał przyznać, że ta czarna bestia o charakterze łagodnej owieczki nie przestaje go zadziwiać. Jego zielone, ogromne oczy zawsze patrzyły na niego z czymś czego nie mógł sam określić, ale wiedział, że to samo odbija się w jego. Byli jak bracia, którzy byli głodni przygód i nie mieli stałych miejsc pobytu. Mieli siebie i to im wystarczyło. Jeździec zaczął coś poprawiać w sztucznym ogonie swojego wierzchowca i już po kilku sekundach, gdy smok wyrównał lot, położył się na nim zamykając oczy. Ciągle zastanawiał się o tym śnie lub jak to określiła rudowłosa ,,koszmarze’’. Była to ta sama dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiał poprzedniej nocy, tylko on widział ją inną. Złą, pozbawioną uczuć, obłąkaną z chęcią żądzy krwi w oczach. Jej głos tonu wydawał się inny niż ten usłyszany wczoraj. Bezimienna dziewczyna zaczynała coraz częściej zaglądać do jego myśli. Chciał poznać ten sekret, o którym ona nic nie mówiła, zresztą nawet nie musiała. Widział to w jej oczach. Po dwugodzinnym locie w końcu chłopak i jego smok wrócili do jaskini, którą obecnie zamieszkiwali. Rudowłosa już od dawna nie spała, tylko wpatrywała swój wzrok w ściany groty, które były pokryte niewieloma kamieniami o różnych barwach. Zauważając, że nieznajomy wrócił, jej wzrok od razu znów wbił się w dół. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się i chrząknął. kładąc maskę na małym stoliczku, który stał w kącie obok łóżka. - Widzę, że już ruszyłaś się z miejsca – zauważył, po czym jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiech. – Może powiesz mi, gdzie mieszkasz? Pomogę wrócić Ci na wyspę. - Nie sądzę, aby Cię tam miło powitali – mruknęła, nadal nie spoglądając na niego. - Wiem, że na wielu wyspach nie tolerują lub nienawidzą smoków, ale dla mnie to nic nowego. - Mój ojciec się wścieknie, że miałam kontakt z tym stworzeniem – dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną, ale brunet od początku wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Musiał jakoś do niej dotrzeć, a jedynym sposobem była przyjaźń. – A poza tym nie po to stamtąd uciekłam, żeby teraz wrócić. - Zaraz, uciekłaś? - No, tak. Uciekłam. - Ale dlaczego? Przecież ktoś może się o Ciebie martwić. - Ty nic nie rozumiesz! – warknęła i usiadła pod ścianą jak to miała w zwyczaju. Chłopak głośno westchnął, wciągając powietrze. Przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na swoje smoka, który właśnie zajadał się koszem pełnym ryb. Zielone oczy spojrzały na chłopaka, a ich właściciel cicho mruknął coś pod nosem i wskazał głową na dziewczynę o bladej cerze. Brunet nabrał powietrza i wolnym krokiem podszedł do nieznajomej i usiadł obok niej. Zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami, od czasu do czasu zerkając na towarzyszkę. W jaskini nastała cisza. No może nie do końca, bo w oddali było słychać szmer, gdyż smok poszukiwał więcej wodnych stworzeń. Po kilkunastu minutach w końcu zielonooka zmarszczyła brwi i odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka. - Dlaczego interesujesz się mną? – zapytała, zaskakując jeźdźca. Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją w oczach. - Bo lubię pomagać – odparł. - Ja nie potrzebuję pomocy. - Czyżby? W takim razie jak chcesz dostać się do domu, gdy ja stąd odlecę? – uniósł jedną brew w górę i z uśmieszkiem przyglądał się twarzy dziewczyny. - Aleś Ty uparty. Pewnie masz to po rodzicach, co? – uśmiech nagle zszedł chłopakowi z twarzy, a w oczach pojawił się smutek. Rudowłosa od razu zauważyła tę zmianę. – Przepraszam, jeśli Cię uraziłam. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nie znalem moich rodziców, a matkę odnalazłem dwa lata temu – wytłumaczył. Dziewczyna przytaknęła, a jeden kosmyk włosów opadł jej na twarz. - Rozumiem Cię. Ja nigdy nie poznałam matki. Zmarła, gdy miałam miesiąc. Zginęła w walce. - Przykro mi. - Taa… Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałam, że… - zaczęła. Zielonooki momentalnie podniósł głowę. – Możemy się lepiej poznać i na razie zostać przyjaciółmi – wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń, na którą on spojrzał. - Wróg czy przyjaciel? – zapytał. - Przyjaciel do czasu pobytu na wyspie, a później pewnie się nie zobaczymy, więc nie masz się czego obawiać – odparła i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Brunetowi od razu humor się poprawił i uścisnął jej kruchą dłoń. - Czkawka – mruknął. - Valborga. 3. Kiedyś zabiorę cię do mojego domu Na niebie pojawiały się pierwsze świecące gwiazdy, co oznaczało, że noc się zbliża wolnymi krokami. Księżyc wschodził coraz wyżej, aż w końcu usadowił się wysoko na wyspą, która była zamieszkiwana przez tajemniczego bruneta, jego Nocną Furię oraz rudowłosą dziewczynę. Wiatr tańczył swój taniec między pojedynczymi drzewami i ich gałęziami. Morskie fale zwane bałwanami szalały w morzu ogromnym i głębokim. Można w nim było ujrzeć odbicie szklanego księżyca. Zielonooka stanęła przed jaskinią i wykrzywiła usta w grymasie spoglądając w górę. Skrzyżowała ręce i zaczęła stukać palcami o swoje ramię. Pod nosem nuciła jakąś dziwną melodię, która nie była ani smutna, ani wesoła. Była po prostu zwyczajna. Miedziane włosy falowały pod wpływem kołyszącego się wiatru, a jakiś kosmyk co jakiś czas opadał na jej twarz. Valborga nie przejmowała się już nieco ubrudzoną i przemokniętą tuniką, pod którą znajdowała się szarawa bluzka. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna przymknęła powieki i wsłuchiwała się w dźwięki, jakie wydawał świszczący wiatr w połączeniu z szumem fal morskich. Nagle dziewczynie stanęło serce, gdy poczuła coś na ramieniu. - Spokojnie, to tylko ja – zielonooki, jakby wyczuwając lęk rudowłosej, zdjął dłoń z jej ramienia. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. - Nic nie szkodzi – uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i po chwili znów na jej twarz wstąpił grymas. - Co tu robisz sama? - Chciałam pomyśleć – mruknęła. – Pewnie za kilka dni masz zamiar oddać mnie w ręce mieszkańców mojej wyspy – spojrzała ukradkiem na jego twarz. Brunet westchnął. - Tak… Skąd wiedziałaś? - Obiecałeś, że wrócę do domu czy będę chciała, czy nie. - Masz dobrą pamięć, wiesz? – dziewczyna zaśmiała się, odrzucając w tył włosy. - Pierwszy mi o tym mówisz. Na mojej wsypie nikt mnie nie zna dokładnie – wyznała. – Jak ty to robisz? – zapytała. - Ale co? - Znasz mnie dopiero kilka dni, no może kilkanaście, a wiesz, że mam dobrą pamięć. To już coś. - Taa… - chłopak podrapał się z tyłu głowy. - A ty, co tu robisz? Chyba nie chciałeś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, co? - No może trochę… Ale tak naprawdę, to Szczerbatek wyciągnął mnie na lot – mruknął z uśmiechem, spoglądając na smoka obok. Nocna Furia tylko mruknęła coś pod nosem i podeszła bliżej swojego przyjaciela. – Chciałabyś nam potowarzyszyć? - Przepraszam, ale mówiłam już, że nigdy nie wsiądę na smoka. - No to jak chcesz dotrzeć na swoją wyspę? - No tak, nie pomyślałam. Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się lekko, wymijając chłopaka. Weszła do jaskini i zniknęła z widoku. Brunet westchnął i nałożył maskę na twarz. Poklepał swojego wiernego towarzysza po głowie, po czym wsiadł na niego. Wzbili się w powietrze. Gdy znajdowali się już na tyle wysoko, jeździec zaczął zmieniać coś w ogonie czarnej bestii. Po chwili oboje pikowali w dół z prędkością światła. Niespodziewanie zielonooki zeskoczył z wierzchowca i zaczął spadać, ale… Nie towarzyszył mu strach czy przerażenie śmierci. Był szczęśliwy i nareszcie czuł, że jest w swoim żywiole. Nagle chłopak rozłożył skrzydła, które były skryte w jego kombinezonie. Czarny kolor idealnie dopasowywał się do chropowatej skóry smoka. Miał on wiele skrytek. Na prawym ramieniu znajdował się jakiś dziwny znak. Księżyc, którego przebijała strzała, wyglądał niesamowicie, a jednocześnie tak przerażająco. Po dwóch godzinach wspólnego lotu, chłopak wraz ze smokiem wrócił do jaskini, w której czekała na niego miła niespodzianka. Zobaczył znajomą kobietę o brązowych włosach spiętych w trzy warkocze. Ubrana była w ciepłe futro, a na talii widniał różowy, gruby pas. Kobieta spojrzała w jego stronę i się uśmiechnęła. Miała podobne oczy do chłopaka, ale jednak jej były zmieszane z niebieskim, co dawało efekt turkusowego koloru. - Czkawka, w końcu jesteś – odezwała się z wyraźną ulgą. - Tak, mamo… A, co ty tu robisz? - Postanowiłam sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz i poinformować cię o czymś – podeszła bliżej łapiąc bruneta za ramiona. – Czkawka, pełno statków płynie w stronę tej wsypy. Musicie uciekać. - Wiedzą o nas? - Nie, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Ale lepiej, żebyś zabrał Szczerbatka i uciekł stąd. - Nie możemy tak po prostu zobaczyć, czego chcą? Tyle lat uciekamy przed wszystkimi, a może oni chcą zawrzeć pokój ze smokami? – zapytał, wymijając matkę, która odwróciła się w jego stronę. – Nie przyszło ci to do głowy? - Nie, Czkawka. Oni się nie zmieniają. Nienawidzą smoków tak, jak my je kochamy. - Możemy spróbować przynajmniej! Obiecałem, że zabiorę Valborgę na jej wsypę – wskazał na rudowłosą piękność przyglądającą się całej sytuacji. - Niestety będziesz musiał przełożyć, bo już postanowiłam. - Ja i Szczerbek nie zgadzamy się – mruknął. - Czyżby? – uniosła wysoko brew i z uśmiechem spojrzała na smoka trzymającego torbę chłopaka. Przekręcił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje ostre zęby. - Szczerbatek! 4. Nie wiem kim jestem i czego chcę… Ciepły wiatr rozwiewał kasztanowe włosy Czkawki. Chłopak z grymasem na twarzy, ukrytym pod maską, siedział na swojej Nocnej Furii i rozkoszował się tą chwilą. Ciszą. Jego matka wraz z rudowłosą dziewczyną leciała na swoim Chmuroskoku tuż obok. Kobieta za wszelką cenę chciała ukryć prawdę o prawdziwym pochodzeniu syna, tylko nie wiedziała jak to zrobić. Bała się, że kiedyś, w bliskiej przyszłości, zielonooki odkryje prawdę i nigdy nie wybaczy kłamstwa jej. Całą drogę rozmyślała nad tym. Wkrótce, po kilku godzinach, dotarli do niedalekiej wyspy otoczonej ze wszystkich stron wodą i krzewami roślin. Czkawce nie bardzo się to spodobało, bowiem uwielbiał czuć wiatr we włosach, ten chłód, który zawsze go otaczał podczas lotu… Po prostu chciał być wolny. Smoki szybko zniżyły lot i po kilku sekundach wylądowały na wyspie. Wszyscy poczuli piasek pod stopami, a najbardziej odczuła go Valborga. Mając gołe stopy, nie była to dla niej przyjemność, a do tego piasek był mokry i zimny. Słońce dopiero co wschodziło, dając efekt taki, że można było zobaczyć zmęczenie na twarzach Valki i rudowłosej. - Może lepiej chodźmy znaleźć jakąś jaskinię czy coś? – zaproponował jeździec czarnego smoka. - Nie potrzeba – odparła matka chłopaka. – Już znalazłam takie miejsce. Zadbałam o wszystko. - Widzę, że zadbałaś o wszystko. - Czkawka, przeczuwałam, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień. Znalazłam tę wsypę i pomyślałam, że będzie to odpowiednia kryjówka. Zostaniemy tu na jakiś czas, a poza tym chyba chcesz, aby nikt nie poznał twojego sekretu? - Nie, właśnie chcę – odparł ze złością, którą dało się słyszeć w jego głosie. – Nie rozumiesz? Możemy zmienić świat, dać coś mieszkańcom innych wysp, o czym nigdy nie mieli pojęcia, możemy zapoczątkować coś nowego i wspaniałego. - Czkawka, to tak nie działa. Świat jest zbyt okrutny, by go zmienić. - A tata? Przecież wiem, że chcesz do niego wrócić… - Nie, nie chcę! Rozmowa dobiegła końca. Kobieta wyszła z jaskini i wsiadając na swojego smoka, który czekał na nią przed wejściem, odleciała. Od jakiegoś czasu robiła to coraz częściej, czego Czkawka nie mógł zrozumieć. Domyślał się, że jego matka skrywa jakiś sekret, ale nie mógł go odkryć. Czasami porównywał się do niej, uważał, że byli podobni ze względu na charakter. Nie można było się mu dziwić, w końcu miał tylko ją. Ojca nie znał, ale znał powód tego. Był on mężczyzną bez litości, silnym oraz upartym. Ale również ,,poznał’’ go w pozytywnym znaczeniu. Z tego, co opowiadała mu matka, wywnioskował, że bardzo ich kochał i pragnął zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. I właśnie to doprowadziło go do zabijania smoków. Chłopak westchnął wpatrując się w obraz znikającej Valki za chmurami. Za sobą usłyszał pomruk zadowolenia. Szybko odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał rudowłosą piękność bawiącą się z Nocną Furią. Uśmiech sam pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nagle przed jego oczami przeleciał pewien obraz. Nie mógł dokładnie go opisać, ale był pewien, że zobaczył siebie sprzed kilku lat trzymającego rybę w ręce, którą wyciągał do przodu. Szybko potrząsnął głową tak, że jego brązowe kosmyki z lekkim odcieniem rudego koloru wpadły mu do oczu. - On jest taki zabawny. Żałuję, że oceniłam go negatywnie. Słysząc to, lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym odszedł w inną stronę. Wieczorem, gdy księżyc był już całkiem w pełni na niebie, jeździec Nocnej Furii, którą zwano pomiotem piorunów i samej śmierci, zastanawiał się nad tym, co tego dnia zobaczył. Wprawdzie nie wiedział tego, jak poznał Szczerbatka lub dlaczego są na tej wyspie i w jaki sposób się na nią dostali. Żył tym, co mówiła mu jego matka. Ale to miejsce… Wydawało mu się, że kiedyś już je widział. Nie wiedział, czy zwierzyć się z tego Valce, czy po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Jednak dla wszystkich lepszą opcją byłoby drugie postanowienie. Przecież rodzice nie muszę wiedzieć wszystkiego, prawda? Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił. Poczuł coś mokrego i zimnego na swoim policzku. Nie musiał się odwracać, by zobaczyć, co to takiego. Czarny smok usiadł obok niego i wspólnie oglądali rozgwieżdżone niebo. - Jak myślisz, Szczerbek? Długo tu zabawimy? - Wrrrrr wrrauu – odpowiedziało mu ciche warknięcie. - Też chciałbyś wrócić do Smoczego Sanktuarium, co przyjacielu? – na znak zgody smok wydał gardłowy, cichy ryk. – Wrócimy tam, kiedy odstawimy naszą pasażerkę do domu. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, która czasami wydawała się jedynym rozwiązaniem dla smoczego jeźdźca. Ale również nienawidził, gdy ona zapadała na długo. Była to dla niego męka, w końcu nie rozmawiał z nikim, kto byłby taki jak on. -Czas się zbierać. Jutro trzeba odstawić Valborgę na wyspę, gdziekolwiek ona jest. 5. Witamy w prawdziwym świecie Nocne niebo zabłyszczało fioletem, a zaraz później słychać było grzmot. Po chwili na suchy piasek spadła pierwsza kropla, a z nią gwiaździsty firmament przeszył głośny ryk. Tuż na ziemi było słychać głośne i ciężkie sapanie pomieszane z jękami, które mogły być tylko spowodowane przerażeniem. Właściciel tych odgłosów upadł na kolana, gdy niebo po raz ostatni zaświeciło na fioletowo. Ostatni raz usłyszał ryk smoka. ''-Szczerbatek, nie! – odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. – Szczerbatek!'' Rozpacz jaka towarzyszyła Smoczemu Jeźdźcu, tak nazywali go mieszkańcy archipelagu, była nie do opisania. Nie ma nic gorszego niż stracić najbliższą Ci osobę. Serce rozrywał ból, a oddech gasł z każdą chwilą. To wszystko zagłuszył niespodziewany obraz przed oczami chłopaka. Towarzyszyły mu śmiechy pogardy, wstrętu… Odgłosy wyśmiewania. Zobaczył siebie sprzed kilku lat w nieznanym mu miejscu. Wysokie drzewa stojące blisko siebie i dające cień nadawały uroku temu miejscu. Ogromne kamienie, można rzec głazy, sprawiały, że miejsce stawało się tajemnicze. On stał nad czymś czarnym i unosił wysoko nóż. Miał mętlik w głowie. Z jednej strony chciał, a z drugiej nie chciał zrobić nic temu stworzeniu. Mamrocze coś pod nosem, po czym zamyka oczy, by po chwili je znów otworzyć. Spojrzał w oczy czarnej bestii, które były takie same jak jego. Duże, zielone, pełne strachu. ''-Jestem wikingiem. Jestem Wikingiem!'' Obraz rozpłynął się. Właściciel Nocnej Furii otworzył szeroko oczy i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że jest w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Nadal klęczał z łzami w oczach i szybko bijącym serce. Nagle coś poruszyło się w oddali, ale nie zauważył tego. Dopiero gdy po chwili znikąd pojawiła się czarna postać, uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał bezuczuciowo przed siebie. ''-Witam, Władco Smoków – głos był straszny, oziębły i zachrypnięty. Jeździec wyczuł w nim odrobinę kpiny. – Jak samopoczucie?'' ''-Kim ty jesteś i czego chcesz?'' ''-Nie znasz mnie?'' ''-Nie miałem przyjemności – postać zaśmiała się złowieszczo.'' ''-Wkrótce mnie poznasz i pożałujesz tego…'' Czkawka szybko podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, jednocześnie rozglądając się dookoła. Był w jaskini, do której przyprowadził ich jego matka, co bardzo go cieszyło. Sen był tak realistyczny, tak tajemniczy, a jednocześnie czuł, że wie, o co chodzi. Spojrzał na przyglądającemu się mu Szczerbatka, smok leżał tuż obok niego i wpatrywał się swoimi zielonymi oczami z pytaniem w niego. Chłopak przytulił się do głowy gada i podziękował Odynowi, że to tylko zły sen. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię mam – wyszeptał w ucho przyjaciela, na co sapnął. - Wrra wrauu. - Chcesz polatać? W sumie, czemu nie – spojrzał na wschodzące słońce. Uśmiech od razu wszedł mu na twarz, gdy pomyślał o wypróbowaniu nowych sztuczek. – Zbieramy się? - Wrr. Obaj wyszli z jaskini, pozwalając rudowłosej się wyspać. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a szybowali już w chmurach, pozwalając sobie zapomnieć o wszystkim. Po godzinie chłopak wstał na lecącym czarnym smoku i wszedł mu skrzydło, które było w bezruchu. Trenował tę sztuczkę z Valką i doskonale wiedział, co trzeba zrobić i kiedy skończyć. Wrócili po trzech godzinach z uśmiechami. Odprężyli się i od długiego czasu w końcu spędzili razem czas. Tuż przy jaskini zobaczyli Valborgę spoglądającą w dal, gdzie znajdowało się morze. Wylądowali w tym samym miejscu. - Gotowa? - Gotowa, na co? - No, dzisiaj wracasz na wyspę – odparł, schodząc z Nocnej Furii. Maskę nadal miał na twarzy. – Już długi czas cię nie widziano na niej. Pewnie się martwią, a zwłaszcza twój ojciec. - Wiesz, nie sądzę. - A ja sądzę, że jednak. Spakuj swoje rzeczy i za dwadzieścia minut wylatujemy. - Aż tak ci przeszkadzam? – zapytała, opierając się ścianę jaskini i krzyżując ręce. - Nie przeszkadzasz mi, ale jednak wolę, żebyś wróciła do domu. - Eh – przewróciła oczami. – Mówisz jak mój przyjaciel. Wszystko wiesz, wszystko umiesz, wszystko rozumiesz i wszystko jesz – zaśmiała się, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa. - Co ja poradzę, że jestem takim ideałem? - Taa… Jasne, chyba chodzącą wiedzą. - Smoczy Jeździec był jednak lepszym określeniem. Dobra, zbieraj się. Valborga niechętnie weszła do jaskini i zaczęła pakować wszystko, co miała. Nie było tego dużo, więc po dwudziestu minutach była gotowa do drogi. Ostatni raz spojrzała na ściany tej jaskini i wyszła na zewnątrz. Lecieli już bardzo długo, brunet pomyślał nawet, że dziewczyna zmyliła drogę, aby nie dostać się na wyspę, ale po chwili zobaczył jakiś statek. Czyli tu musi być życie, pomyślał. Zawyżył lekko lot tak, by nikt ich nie widział i kazał przyjacielowi przyśpieszyć. W chmurach panowała cisza, nawet wiatr ucichł. To musiało coś oznaczać i rzeczywiście… Niedługo później coś szarpnęło Szczerbatka w tył. Czkawka spojrzał na jego sztucznych ogon i zbladł. Smok miał przyczepiony metalowy łańcuch, za który ktoś ciągnął. Rozpoczęła się walka. Nocna Furia strzelała plazmą w nieznanym jej kierunku i coraz bardziej zniżała swój lot. Było już słychać krzyki jakichś mężczyzn i donośny śmiech. Zielonookiego zmroziło. Ten sam śmiech słyszał w śnie. Po raz ostatni mocno pociągnięto za metalowy łańcuch i zaczęli spadać. Niebo przeciął ryk smoka. Uderzyli. - Szczerbatek! - Witamy w prawdziwym świecie, Władco Smoków – tylko tyle zdążył usłyszeć, zanim poczuł ból w głowie i nastała oszałamiająca ciemność. Drogi czytelniku, jeśli widzisz jakiś błąd (za który bardzo przepraszam), coś nie spodobało się - napisz. Zależy mi na szczerych komentarzach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania